DP Shorts: Brain Freeze
by cheesecakelover110
Summary: While walking one day, Danny and Tucker spot a twenty dollar bill on the ground. However, Sam gets it, and decrees it the prize to whoever wins the slushy chug-off... Based off of a cute Youtube short I saw. Hope that's okay?


"So what do you want to do after patrol tonight?" Danny asked Tucker and Sam.

Tucker shrugged. "I don't know. I- whoa! Dude!"

Danny looked at where Tucker was pointing. "Whoa-ho-ho! Is that for real?!"

Sam looked where the boys were staring. A crisp, clean twenty dollar bill lay flat on the ground.

Simultaneously, Danny and Tucker dove for it. Tucker got to it first, but Danny turned his hand intangible, grabbing the dollar and yanking it away from Tucker.

"Ha!" he laughed triumphantly.

A strong wind blew the dollar out of Danny's loose grip, however, and landed it in Sam's hand. Before her best friend and boyfriend could go crazy for it again, Sam stuffed it in her black combat boot.

Danny thought about turning his hand intangible and taking it from her boot, but he knew that, boyfriend or not, Sam wouldn't hesitate to kick him in the face it he tried.

"Oh, come on, Sam," he whined, "I got the twenty fair and square!"

Sam snorted. "You call using your ghost powers fair?"

"Yes!" Tucker cheered. Sam turned on him.

"Don't get too excited, Mayor Techno-Geek. Who said it's going to you?"

"Then you're keeping it? How is that any more fair than me using my ghost powers?" Danny used his secret weapon: his pout. His mouth twisted up to one side, his eyebrows set themselves low over his eyes, which suddenly seemed a much more sad shade of blue.

It almost worked, but Sam's almost unbreakable willpower won over. "Sorry, ghost-boy, but not this time. And I'm not keeping it, either. I mean, what would I need a twenty for? Rich? Hello?"

"So who gets it?" Tucker asked, confused.

Sam smirked. "That depends on who can chug their slushy the fastest."

After twenty minutes, the trio was at the Nasty Burger, Danny and Tucker's faces set in determined glares as they stared down their cheese-mango flavored slushies.

"One…..two…..three…go!"

Danny and Tucker started chugging their icy drinks as fast as was possible for two fifteen-year-old boys to chug. However, the winner was forever unknown, because before the two even got halfway through their extra extra large drinks, they each dropped their cups, screaming and attracting the attention of everyone in the fast-food restaurant.

They got up and ran wildly around the Nasty Burger, screaming as loud as possible (except for Danny; he tried as much as he could to keep his ghostly wail locked away).

Then they both sat back down at their booth, right before their faces slammed down on the table.

Danny chattered, "It's so…c-cold…."

"H-hurts…..like crap…." Tucker added.

Sam snickered and walked away, her exit unnoticed as the boys recovered.

Ten minutes later, the two looked up to see a smirking Sam with her hands behind her back.

"So…..who gets the twenty?" Danny asked.

"You do," she answered.

"WHAT?! Unfair! This is because he's your boyfriend, isn't it?" Tucker whined.

"Nope. Because it goes to you, too. And me."

"Huh?" the boys asked simultaneously.

Sam chuckled and pulled her hands from behind her back. Danny and Tucker couldn't believe it. She had

"Gore Shore 3: Ocean of Red," they gasped.

"Yup. I bought it just next door at the Video Game Stop & Shop. You guys seriously need to pay better attention to things." Sam explained.

Danny called out, "Well, I get to be first player!"

"No way! I get to be first player!" Tucker argued.

Sam suggested, "Well, there's always the last half of those slushies….."

"You can be player one," they immediately said to Sam, who smiled smugly and grabbed their arms to pull them up.

Before they started to walk again, Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and kissed him.

"By the way, I hate you for pulling out the secret weapon on me. _So _unfair."

Danny grinned. "Don't hate me because I'm adorable."

Sam grinned back. "I can't help it. The Danny charm is inescapable."

Danny blushed and held Sam's hand as the trio walked out of the Nasty Burger, yet another memory made, and yet another video-game bought.


End file.
